Halloween Horrors
by Niknakz93
Summary: Trick or Treating with a twist! And some revenge on Chuck... involving hilarious Slash visions, and chocolate body paint! NOT SLASH! Just loads of humor and funny stuff! -Halloween Special- Reviews loved!


'Halloween Sammy!' Dean grinned, shoving mouthful's of candy into his overstuffed mouth.

Sam sighed- Dean... had made them go Trick or Treating- with Castiel and Gabriel.

Cas didn't under stand the whole concept- including why the fact he had great big fake wings attached to his back- courtesy of Gabriel.

Who was currently bored out of his head.

Sam looked at his glum face, and the lollipop he was twirling in his hand.

'What's up with you? Fudge up your ass?'

Gabriel smiled sarcastically. 'You lot are _so boring!' _He scowled, getting up and folding his arms.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

'Say's the dick that didn't even dress up!'

Just then, Sam got a text- it was from Chuck.

Sam smirked, then read out.

_"'Would Gabriel kindly not turn Dean into a Twix and eat half of him?'"_

Gabriel scowled. 'Damn that guys good!'

Phone went again.

'"And would he also try not to-?'" Sam broke off, frowning at the message. What the hell-?

'"Try not to... encourage fan girls to write Slash-?'"

Everyone looked at the renegade, who shrugged innocently.

'Whatever is he talking about?' He just said, still sticking withtthe innocent charade.

_Fudging Chuck..._

'Ya do know he publishes it too eh?' He added with a grin.

Sam and Dean looked horrified, then Castiel said, head cocked in confusement.

'What is Slash?'

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

Dean just said- 'Se-? Seriously-? You don't know-?'

Cas shook his head.

Gabriel was smirking. 'It's Sam and Dean when they get kinky.'

The brothers gave him scathing looks.

Castiel was still confused.

'I'm afraid I don't understand-?'

Sam sighed, just about to... uh... _try _and explain it to him, but Gabriel sniggered and said.

'Sam- he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. 'And Dean...' he put his other hand on Deans shoulder. 'Having fun in bed.'

Castiel looked blank, which seriously pissed Gabriel of now.

'Jeez! You freaking dick! Dean AND Sam! Are you freaking stupid?'

Cas understood, and his eyes widened.

'Like-? Together?'

Gabriel clapped his hands sarcastically. 'Jeez bro... you make me feel old!' then his eyes widened. 'I am old! And your no spring chicken!'

Sam and Dean watched in silence as the banter continued.

Then another text-

_'Why have I got you lot talking about SLASH?'"_

Chuck was furious- he was trying to get some sleep.

An evil thought came over Dean as he listened to what Sam said, then he turned to Gabriel.

'Are you any good at writing Slash?'

Gabriel blinked, then shrugged. 'Maybe... why?'

Dean cracked his knuckles. 'Chuck want's sleep-? How about a nightmare to remember?'

Everyone understod- even Cas to a certain extent.

Gabriel grinned. 'Bingo.' he just said, then sat down, a peice of paper and a pen appearing out of thin air.

Dean frowned as the angel began writing.

'What are you putting down?' he asked, trying to peek a look, but it was just snapped up with a scowl.

'Patience! Good Slash isn't done in seconds ya know!'

Dean pouted, but sat back and folded his arms sulkily.

Not too long after, Gabriel finnished the first... um... Dean/Castiel.

Dean stared at the short story in horror.

'That is disgusting!' He yelled, and Sam snagged it off him.

He sniggered. 'Well... this defonately brings out a new meaning in the phrase "Touched by an angel"'

Dean snarled, then snatched it back before Castiel could read it...

And get ideas.

Sam was laughing. 'Next? Who the hell are ya gonna put with me? Lillith or someone.'

Gabriel's expression slowly turned into an evil grin. 'Oh, just me.'

Dean about choked on his candy. Even Castiel was startled.

But nothing compared to Sam's reaction.

'No! Don't you freaking dare!' He snarled, flying at the angel, who promptly vanished. When Sam crashed onto the sofa, he reappeared, sitting on his back as if he was a sofa.

'Hang on a moment babe- I'll be done soon.'

Gabriel crossed his legs, not letting Sam up.

Dean was beside himself, Castiel's face was blank.

Sam and Gabriel-?

That was just wrong... soo wrong!

As Gabreil wrote it- he freely disriuted te deatails...

All of them... including the chocolate body paint, to Sam's disgust.

Chuck was going to have a heart attack when he saw all this...

Literaly.

* * *

'Viola!'

Gabriel was finnished. He tapped Sam's head, then got off.

The angel was grinning.

'Acompany me to the good Phophets house dear Samantha?' He held out an arm.

And all he got was a filthy look.

Gabriel shrugged. 'Suit youself- you'll never know what your missing.'

Sam snorted and said under his breath.

'Thankfully.'

* * *

Chuck turned over in his sleep, frowning-

What was Dean and Castiel d-?

'_Oh sweet god!' _Chuck yelled, trying in vain to wake up.

His freaking eye's were going to burn out!

Then, to his imense relief, it faded away.

He sighed- it was over.

If only (!)

Sam and Gabriel was literally enough to scar him for life!

And he'd NEVER eat chocolate again!

'Ok! I'm sorry!' Chuck yelled, covering his ears.

Then he awoke with a gasp to face the four in question.

'I'm gonna have- have ga- gay sex in my hea- head all the time now!' He yelled at them. Gabriel was smirking.

'Tell me to stop writing Slash again... and it'll be Sam/Lucifer.'

Sam gasped in horror.

'You bastard!' He yelled. Gabriel winked. 'Hang on a mo babe.'

Dean sniggered.

Chuck was speechless. 'Please Gabriel- don't do this! I'm sorry!'

Gabriel sighed.

'Fine.'

Chuck sighed in relief as they all vanished...

And he was rewarded with a night of Sam and Lucifer.

Raphael looked down upon his charge with a raised eyebrow.

Humans (!)

* * *

**Here we are folks! Our SPN Halloween special! **

**Whats the scariest thing you could ever meet? **

**Lucifer? Nope. **

**Naked Bobby? (Near enough!) Nope.**

**_SLASH! _Eek! Scaries thing ever!**

**So yeah- not a fan lmao! **

**What Raphael must think... *sigh* **

**Hope you all liked this special!**

**Have fun on Sunday! Trick or Treat! X Nic**


End file.
